Sharing the Pleasures
by Blue Fire Yukio
Summary: When Merry finds out about a new pleasure, he can't help but to share it with Pippin, but it doesn't go over so well in the beginning. I don't know if I'll put more chapters, but please tell me if I should. Reviews are appreciated.


Sharing the Pleasures

Meriadoc Brandybuck, like most hobbits, was a very fun-loving and innocent fellow. He never seeked to hurt anyone. He was just a sweet blonde with brown eyes that wanted everyone to be happy. Seldom did he keep good things to himself. That, if I might say, is both a good thing and a bad thing.

Merry (as he is nicknamed) was out walking one day on his way to meet his best friend, Peregrine Took. That was when Mrs. Petunia Proudfoot crossed his path. She was a hobbit that the young ones, such as Merry, were told to stay away from. Exactly why, nobody would say. Merry was curious though. He wanted to know what was so bad about this woman. So, despite the several warnings given by the Gaffer, Meriadoc followed Petunia.

She knew that he was behind her, but she never made that evident. She continued as if nobody was following. Up the dirt paths and down the winding roads he followed her. That was until she finally walked into her backyard and Merry stayed on the road. Her yard was overgrown by trees and flowers, and she had a shaded spot with overhanging sunflowers. Merry was always attracted to her garden, but never had the guts to go into it.

"I know you've been following me, you little stalker." Petunia said with a sly smile. Merry gasped at her sudden speaking and tried to look as unsuspicious as possible. A silent moment passed as her deadly eyes seemed to stare into his soul. No matter how much he tried to pretend that following her was coincidental, he knew that she knew the truth. "So what were you following me for?" She continued to say, "Is my body really that irresistible? Do you want it?"

Merry looked a bit confused. He was too young to understand what she meant by that. Him want her body? To an innocent mind, that sounded like a silly question. "W-Well...I uh..." He stuttered. He really didn't know how to answer to her question. Petunia laughed and came out onto the road. She wrapped her arms around Merry's neck and looked into his eyes in a way he'd never been looked at before. She had a look of desire.

Slowly but surely she pulled him into her yard and guided him under the sunflowers. The flowers not only provided shade, but they also blocked the view of others that may pass by. "What are you doing?" Merry asked her after a moment had passed. This was when Petunia saw that he was indeed innocent. "Well..." She whispered, "I want to show you something. Don't let anyone know I showed you this. It's a private thing." Merry looked at her confusedly for a moment. He nodded after a long pause and smiled. "Okay. Not a word."

Petunia smirked and said something undecipherable under her breath. She rubbed her hand on Merry's thigh and slowly moved upward. She got atop his crotch, then groped firmly. Merry only gasped. He didn't understand what he was feeling as she grabbed him there, but he knew that it felt nice. Her hand gently squeezed and rubbed, and Meriadoc noticed that it was feeling better and better as she continued.

He moaned softly and involuntarily thrusted into her hand. That's when Petunia pulled her hand away. "Why did you stop? It felt nice." He asked somewhat disappointingly. Petunia glanced around then shook her head. "These flowers shield the views of others, but they aren't sound proof. If anyone heard you, I might get into serious trouble. Go home. You can pleasure yourself in the same way. Just don't let anyone know."

Merry nodded and hurried back to his hobbit-hole. He was very excited to do this new thing that Petunia had taught him. However, he still could not figure out why the Gaffer didn't want young hobbits around Mrs. Petunia. She was nice, and she showed others how to enjoy themselves. What was so bad in that? All that aside, Merry went to the solitude of his bedroom, locked the door, shut the window curtains, and sat on his bed.

Just as Petunia had showed him, he began to gently rub his crotch. Slowly and firmly his hand went. He moaned softly as the pleasure came steadily stronger, then he had an idea. Meriadoc stood up and quickly removed his clothes. They were neatly folded and sat off to the side. Merry went back to his spot on his bed and eyed his hard cock.

It was a decent sized cock for a hobbit, and it looked even bigger when it was hard. Merry watched as he ran his hand up and down the long shaft. It wasn't but a moment before he noticed his body starting to tingle with pleasure. Without stopping, he continued, and the tingling became stronger and stronger. Moans started flowing uncontrollably from his mouth as a strange and arcane sensation, almost like burning, was felt.

Merry was tempted to stop, but at the same time he wanted to keep going. Faster and faster went his hand, and closer to orgasm it was pushing. It was burning strongly now. It was a sheer miracle that Meriadoc didn't lose himself right then. A few moments passed, his hand rubbing as fast as it possibly could. Before long, there it was. Meriadoc Brandybuck was having his first orgasm.

He moaned loudly and repeatedly as his back arched sharply. White cum spilled all over the sheets and a burning pleasure filled his whole being. This went on for a few seconds then the orgasm started to wind down. Meriadoc felt exhausted and laid motionless as he panted. After a few minutes, he sat up and was surprised at what he saw next.

Little puddles of sticky cum lay between his legs. He touched it and looked at it confusedly. "This...came out of me?" He asked quietly. Meriadoc checked his cock and squeezed it a bit. One last drop of the strange substance dripped out. Merry was now curious, but he promised Petunia not to tell. But...there was one person he just had to tell. Peregrine Took.

Merry laid back on his bed and thought about it. Yes, he did say he wouldn't tell anyone, but did that include Peregrine? Merry couldn't stand to think that he had found out such an amazing thing and then not be able to share the pleasure with his best friend. No. Pippin (as he was nicknamed) just had to know how this felt! And Meriadoc thought he knew just the way to do it. Make it a surprise!

It was later that day, about 7 in the afternoon, when Merry heard knocks on his door. It was Pippin, and Meriadoc had everything set up for his surprise. The little round door opened and Pippin entered. "Your hole looks good as always," Commented the little hobbit. He set his cloak by the door and sat down on a stool. "So what have you got planned today? Angering the Sackville Baggins? Or maybe taking some of Farmer Maggot's crop?" He asked excitedly.

"None of that tonight," Replied Merry, "I've got a special surprise just for you!" Pippin's hazel eyes lit up with excitement. "You know I love surprises! Show it to me with all speed!" He said with a smile. Meriadoc took him by the hand and slowly guided the little Took down the hallway. Somewhere down the hall, Merry picked up a blindfold and put it around Peregrine's head. "Surprises are more fun when you're blindfolded." Said Merry. Pippin smiled wider and waited in anticipation for the surprise.

With one swift move, Merry brought Pippin down onto the floor and straddled his waist. His back was toward the Took's face. He reached into Pippin's pants and rubbed his little shaft with both hands. As fast and tight as he could go, he went. Merry thought that Peregrine would relax and love the feeling, but he instead got a different reaction.

"Merry! Merry! What are you doing to me!? Stop! Stop it! Please!" Begged the smaller hobbit desperately. He was clutching at Merry's clothes and wiggling like a worm under the elder's weight. Meriadoc smiled, thinking that Pip was merely reacting out of sheer enjoyment and didn't know how to handle it. "Just relax. You'll love it!" He said. But Pippin didn't care about that. He continued to shout and writhe.

Peregrine was authentically frightened and was trying desperately to get Meriadoc off of him. He finally succeeded. Pip tore the blindfold off then went out of the house crying and whimpering from fear. Merry was left on the floor, staring down the hallway at the door in a confused way. "Pippin? Did I...did I do something...wrong?" He asked the air.

Meriadoc had gone to sleep, which was disturbed greatly with worry. He couldn't stop thinking about Pippin. The face he had before running out of the house was one of pure fright, and it worried the Brandybuck. Why was his best friend so scared? That is what Mr Merry was going to figure out right away. Well...right after breakfast that is.

He ate hastily, then dressed as fast as one could. He went outside and started to ask people if they'd seen the little Took. "Not this morning, I haven't" said one. "He went to Master Samwise's house last night and that's the last I saw of him" Said another. From what Merry could gather, Peregrine had ran to Sam's house and, as far as anyone knew, was still there.

Without further adeu, Meriadoc went to Sam's house. He knocked on the door a couple times and, to no surprise at all, waited. It was an unusually long amount of time before Samwise came to answer the knocking, but he finally did. Sam had a frown on his face and looked rather concerned. Without Merry having to utter a word, the wise hobbit seemed to already know what the Brandybuck was there for.

"He's here" Said Sam, "And he is hiding in the closet" Merry was about to laugh, but managed to keep a serious face. "In the closet you say? Well he shan't need to hide from me. I'm his best buddy" He said as he walked into Sam's hole. Mr Gamgee shut the round door and looked at Merry with a worried expression. "Maybe so, but he told me all about last night. From the sound of it, he didn't seem to happy with what you did. Whatever it was."

Meriadoc couldn't understand why Pippin wouldn't be happy when he was being given the most pleasurable feeling one could have. "I was trying to share something I discovered with him, but I don't see why he doesn't want it." Answered Merry after a long pause. Sam stared at the wall for a moment as he was thinking. The worried expression he had faded, and turned into one of thoughtfulness.

"Lets see if we can sort this out. I know you didn't mean to discomfort him. You aren't that sort of friend. Come and I'll show you to him" Spoke Sam as he went down the hallway. Meriadoc followed him to a closet in the bedroom. "Pippin," Said Sam through the door, "Me and Merry need to sort this thing out. Won't you come out and discuss it?" It was a few minutes later, but Pippin did come out of the closet to talk.

Sam gave him a sweet smile and guided him to the bed to take a seat. Merry sat on the floor, while Sam sat between him and Pippin. "Tell me exactly what Merry did to you last night" Sam said. Peregrine stared at the floor for a moment, then gave his account of what happened. "He said he had a surprise, and blindfolded me so I couldn't see. Next thing I know, I'm on the floor, he's on top of me, and reaching into my pants. I felt this weird tingly feeling that scared me, and I wanted him to stop whatever he was doing"

Sam nodded then turned to Merry. He gave his account of what he was doing and why. "I suppose it was strange since you've never felt that way before, but I found out something amazing that we can do by touching ourselves there and I wanted to surprise you with it. I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted you to feel how good it is. A good friend doesn't keep nice things to him or her self." Said he. Sam again nodded, then tried to weigh out what was the best thing to do. He didn't see anything wrong with Merry sharing a pleasurable thing, but what did Pippin think of it?

"Peregrine," He finally said as he turned his gaze to the youngest hobbit. Pippin looked to him in attention. "If I stay with you, would you give Merry another chance to share his discovery? I think he had good intentions, he just went about doing it wrong." Pippin looked at the ground, then at Sam, and finally at Merry. "I...I guess I can." He said with a nervous stutter.

Meriadoc smiled and laid Pippin flat on the bed. Sam stood back and observed as Merry gently rubbed his hand between Pippin's legs. Instantly, the little Took became nervous. "Stay calm. It'll be okay" Merry encouraged. Pippin took a deep breath and relaxed. "I trust you" He spoke softly. Merry slowly pulled Peregrine's pants down and pulled out his hard shaft.

"Why is it like that? It's never been like that" Pippin said as he looked between his legs. Merry paused for a minute. "Well, I really don't know how or why it happens..." He said, "It just...happens." Peregrine nodded slowly and leaned his head back. Merry then seized the small shaft and rubbed it from base to tip in slow, strong motions. Sam observed, smiling as he saw that Pippin was apparently enjoying it.

"It...It does feel nice. Sorry for freaking out on you last night." Peregrine apologized. Merry smiled. "No need to be sorry. It was my fault for how I introduced it." He said reassuringly. They continued like this for a few minutes, then Pippin started to feel the oncoming of orgasm. "Merry...there's a strange feeling welling in my belly. Is that normal?" Pip asked as he started to tense up. Meriadoc nodded and told him it was completely normal.

Soon Pippin was moaning and his legs were shaking from the slow and steady movements of Merry's hands. "Faster. Please go faster" He begged. Merry chuckled and did as he was asked. As fast as his hand could go, it went. Up and down Peregrine's overly sensitive shaft. The young hobbit gasped and arched his back, not knowing how to handle this new feeling. He held the Brandybuck's hand tightly as he moaned.

It wasn't but a moment more and Pippin was having his first orgasm. It was much stronger than Merry's was, even though Pippin didn't cum as much as the elder. He was shaking all over and convulsing with pleasure. "That's it. Come on" Merry encouraged as he kept rubbing quickly. Pippin moaned loudly and grabbed whatever he could with a tight grasp. He kept shaking and moaning as long as Merry's hand moved, so the elder finally stopped and Pippin relaxed. He continued to shiver and pant far after the orgasm has stopped though.

"What was all that?" Sam asked with interest. "I don't know what it's called exactly, but everyone can do it. Just please don't tell anyone else." Replied Merry with a worried expression. Sam nodded and put a finger to his lips. Pippin did the same. "I won't tell anyone else. Promise. But...can I do it to you?" He asked with a sweet, innocent smile, "And I want to use my mouth if that's okay. My arms are too tired."

Merry bit his lip nervously. "Of...of course! Of course you can." He said as he pulled his trousers down. Pippin smiled with delight and crawled between the elder's legs. As before, Sam watched with great interest. Meriadoc looked down at the Took between his legs and swallowed. "Go on" He said.

He shut his eyes tightly as he felt Pippin's warm and wet mouth close around his shaft. To feel the younger hobbit's mouth sucking, licking, and teething on his shaft was pure ecstasy. Merry doubted he'd last any more than a minute with the amazing treatment. By time Pippin had been giving his ministrations for 30 seconds, Merry found himself already moaning and running his fingers through the Took's hair.

"Its perfect." He said between moans, "You're a natural at this." Pippin stopped for only a moment to smile up at Merry, then continued to treat his wet penis. By time a full minute had passed, precum was already leaking out of Merry's shaft. By time two minutes had passed, he was on the literal edge of breaking into climax. His back was arched and his breaths were short.

Merry pulled Peregrine's mouth off just before cum came spilling out. It fell in thick globs all over the floor between his legs. "What is that?" Pippin and Sam asked in unison. "I haven't quite figured it out myself" Merry replied with a chuckle. He looked around the room though, and frowned. "Sorry for the awful mess we made Sam..." He whispered.

Sam smiled and pulled their pants up. "Not to worry. You two enjoyed yourselves, and that's worth the mess. Go home and relax, leave the cleaning to me." He said. Merry insisted upon at least mopping the floor, but Sam repeated his words every time Merry or Pippin asked to help. Finally they sighed and went home to each of their holes. Sam didn't have much cleaning to do, and smiled again as he thought of how happy his friends were.

Merry and Pippin—and Samwise if I might add—did find time on other occasions to pleasure each other. Some times went better than others, but the trio's secret remained only with them. I would tell you some of the funnier times, but maybe that belongs in another story. All I can say for now is that they had discovered an amazing pleasure and shared it happily.


End file.
